The Adoring Brother
by madwriter223
Summary: -Kink Meme- Thor had always adored his younger brother. And over the eons, he had made sure Loki loved him just as much. DARK


**The Adoring Brother**

Thor had always adored his younger brother. From the very first time the tiny babe in his Mother's arms had given him a toothless smile, it had always been so.

And as the adoring older brother, Thor took it as his duty to guide and protect his Loki.

In the beginning it had been so easy. As a babe, Loki had been entrusted to the care of Mother and Mother-approved nannies, thus Thor's only real responsibility had been to entertain his brother when they were together. But babies grow fast, and soon Thor had acquired a loyal shadow. Loki had followed him everywhere and that just made Thor happier. After all, the closer he was to Loki, the easier it was to protect his darling brother. There were some obstacles along the way, there always were. Loki's love for books and magic was even now taking Loki's attention away from his brother. But Thor had found a solution to even that.

A few 'meaningful' conversations with his friends, a few 'innocent' questions to Father, a few 'curious' observations to Mother. And soon almost all of Asgard had started pressuring Loki to stop pursuing useless knowledge and womanly magic. Thor had believed that it would be enough, but no. Loki had proven himself to be stubborn and refused to comply with Asgard's wishes. Even now it was so.

But Loki's stubbornness had inadvertently served to further Thor's goal. In effect, Loki grew to be despised, friendless. The sneers of disappointment had followed his little brother all around Asgard. How could the second prince, the lesser prince dare to be different? How dare he train himself not in 'honorable' battle, but in tricks and treachery? How dare he disregard the words of wisdom of all those around him, of all of Asgard?

And thanks to all that hate and disdain, Thor's love for his brother was made bigger somehow, better, purer. His darling Loki had gravitated towards him, bestowing his bright smiles only on Thor, sharing his brilliance and wit only with Thor. Only Thor had been and still was allowed to see the real Loki, the one hiding behind the cold eyes and cruel smirks.

And as they grew, Thor had found more and more ways to make sure his brother never left him. Destroying Loki's books and claiming Father ordered him to do it. Letting him be humiliated on the training field, so that his brother would seek him out for comfort. Encouraging the whispers and taunts, so that his own words of devotion would seem that much stronger.

But the most efficient one of all was to get Loki pregnant.

Thor had discovered this way by accident. After the Jotunn wall-builder was slain for his trickery, Thor had searched high and low for his brother. When he found him, Loki had been rounded with child, afraid and alone in the middle of the woods. Thor had whispered promises to keep his brother safe; he had kept guard over him, helping him around, bringing him food and water, comforting him when his thoughts grew dark, warming him as the night chill set.

After the babe came, Thor had taken both his little brother and his foal offspring back to Asgard.

Both King and Queen had welcomed their sons and newborn grandson with open arms. All faults were forgiven, and Sleipnir was to be presented before the court as soon as the young one was old enough.

But as that day had neared, Thor's thoughts grew darker. Loki had doted on the foal constantly, loving it with his whole heart and giving it all of his loving attention. Loving attention that had been rightfully Thor's.

So the thunderer had done the only good thing to right the situation. He had gone, worried and despairing, to Father, and spoke to him of Asgard's 'whispers'. Of how those that knew viewed the newest Prince, of how they laughed at his brother's devotion to the beast, how they disrespected them both with insults and tall tales.

Father had been weary to hear that. But in the end, Father made the right decision, one made with the good of all in mind, and bound Sleipnir in the stables, as the future Royal Steed. And Thor had been the one to comfort his little brother as he cried at the unjust separation from his firstborn.

As the eons passed, his brother carried and gave birth to many more children. During each pregnancy, Thor made sure to stay close to his darling brother. He helped him in everything, from walking to getting him his meals. He made sure to be protective around some people, as if he had heard them speaking unjustly of his brother's delicate state. He offered protection if Loki needed solitude, he offered companionship is Loki grew lonely, he offered his bed if Loki's grew too cold.

It worked marvels, as Thor knew it would. With each pregnancy, Loki learned more and more to only turn to Thor for his needs.

And after the babes were born, Loki's attention would always stray towards them, but Thor had long since perfected the solution to that.

It was easy for Thor to convince his parents to bind or banish those that were monstrous or deformed. Those rare few that were born Aesir were more difficult. But his Loki's attention needed to be on Thor as it always had been meant to. A few drops of a 'special' potion, a pillow pressed gently against a tiny face or a well-placed accident were all it took to rid them of the distractions in Loki's love for Thor.

And as Thor was the only one to offer true comfort to his grieving brother, the love for the thunderer only grew and grew.

As far as Thor was concerned, it was as it should be. Loki was his and only his. That was all that mattered.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: Written for a Kink Meme prompt: _so far I've only seen Thor as a loving father.  
What I want is Thor just not caring about the baby(-ies) except maybe for them making Loki happy. But he just keeps trying to get Loki pregnant because with each pregnancy Loki becomes a bit more trusting and dependant on him and with each new baby there's something more that binds him to Thor... _


End file.
